Under Pressure
by utatabi17
Summary: Si rambut oranye di tim voli SMA kami, Kim Mingyu, adalah orang aneh yang pada pertemuan pertama langsung menganugerahiku gelar sebagai kekasihnya. Sungguh aneh, bukan? - Meanie - Wongyu - Seventeen - Romance - Sport - Comedy -
1. 01

**Mingyu X Wonwoo**

 **Under Pressure**

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Sport, Comedy

#

#

Beberapa tahun silam, aku mengenal seseorang secara tidak sengaja melalui sebuah insiden yang terjadi tepat di jalanan depan rumahku.

Saat itu aku masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar tingkat 5. Waktu dimana aku masih sangat menikmati segala macam permainan yang menguras banyak tenaga. Salah satunya adalah bermain lempar bola.

Hari itu, tepatnya hari rabu minggu kedua bulan Juli, aku beserta beberapa anak-anak di sekitar rumah berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu di sore hari itu dengan bermain lempar bola baseball. Untuk memainkan permainan itu, pertama-tama diharuskan dulu untuk membagi dua tim. 3 orang tiap tim.

Aku bersama Jennie dan Jisoo, sedangkan tim satunya terdiri dari Jungkook, Lisa dan Somi.

Setelah tim dibagi, selanjutnya ialah menentukan tim mana yang terlebih dulu menjadi pelempar. Penentuan itu melalui sebuah koin. Tim yang dipilih jadi pelempar akan melempar tim lawan, dan yang terkena lemparan akan out. Tugas dari tim satunya ialah menyusun tumpukan batu. Ada 7 batu yang tersedia. Jika tim penyusun batu itu berhasil menyelesaikan bagiannya, maka mereka lah menjadi tim pemenang. Sebaliknya, jika semua tim penyusun batu sudah out karena terkena lemparan bola, maka tim pelempar lah yang menang.

Permainan pun dimulai.

Permainan itu berlangsung dengan sengit, kedua tim tidak ada yang ingin menyerah begitu saja. Termasuk aku, Jeon Wonwoo, kapten tim-ku. Sekarang tim kami adalah tim pelempar bola. Kedua temanku selalu mengoper bola padaku, karena mereka percaya bahwa aku adalah seorang pelempar yang handal. Pada kenyataannya, memang benar. Tetapi terkadang bola yang kulempar akan meleset, ketika aku terlanjur dikuasai emosi.

Seperti saat ini, bola yang kulempar tanpa sengaja mengarah ke arah yang tidak seharusnya. Yaitu kepada seseorang yang baru saja melintas di tengah permainan kami dengan sepeda balapnya yang berwarna oranye. Bola itu telak mengenai pundak pengendara sepeda tersebut, dan tiba-tiba semua menjadi sangat terlambat. Anak anak laki-laki itu, terjatuh.

"Issssshh!" Desis anak laki-laki itu penuh amarah.

Takut, aku segera melarikan diri dari tempat. Masuk ke dalam rumah lalu mengintip dari balik jendela. Di sana, anak laki-laki itu mengomel, mencari-cari siapa yang telah melukainya. Dan Jungkook, menghampirinya. Membisikinya sesuatu, lalu menunjuk ke arah rumahku. Mata anak laki-laki itu pindah ke rumahku dan tanpa sengaja kami bertemu pandang. Dia melihatku, dengan sangat jelas.

Dia tersenyum.

Menyeramkan.

#

Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke area sekolah melalui pintu depan. Di sana, ada seorang penjual ttokpoki bersepeda yang sudah siap menjajakan jualannya. Shindong-ssi, namanya. Shindong-ssi adalah seseorang yang ramah, jujur dan pandai menyenangkan hati orang lain. Itulah mengapa banyak yang suka berbicara padanya, sekaligus membeli apa yang ia jajakan.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagiku untuk membeli ttokpokkinya dipagi hari. Padahal sebenarnya aku sudah sarapan di rumah, tetapi perutku sepertinya selalu menyisakan ruangan khusus untuk ttokpokki yang lezat itu.

"Ahjussi, 1 porsi ya!"

"Siap, Jeon Wonwoo-ssi. Pelanggan setiaku"

"Ahahaha... Ahjussi.. Jangan mengatakan itu, perutku jadi gatal."

"Ahahahaa..."

Setelah pesananku siap, Shindong-ssi segera mengopernya padaku. Belum saja pesanan itu kupegang dengan baik-baik, seseorang tiba-tiba menyambarnya dari arah belakang. Aku terkejut bukan kepalang, spontan membalikkan tubuhku dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak kuharapkan untuk kutemui hari ini. Sangat tidak kuharapkan.

"Ahjussiiiiiii~ aku memesannya lebih dulu tadi. Jadi ini harusnya milikku. Kan sudah kubilang aku hanya akan pergi buang air sebentar."

"Aigo... aku lupa padamu hahaha..."

"Issshh..."

Aku tergelak oleh suaranya yang terdengar cukup keras ditelingaku, tanpa sadar aku protes mengenai hal itu.

"Hey, suaramu keras sekali. Seperti penjual di pasar saja."

Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat untuk mengatakan itu. Aku bahkan sebelumnya berpikir untuk pergi saja dari tempat itu. Sebelum ia mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, sebelum ia mengenali wajahku.

Tetapi aku terlalu bodoh, dan penuh spontanitas.

"Ya!.. memangnya kenapa kalau suaraku... woh! KAU!"

Anak laki-laki itu berteriak, mengarahkan salah satu jari telunjuknya di depan wajahku. Saat ia melakukan itu, jantungku seperti tertembak. Tiba-tiba saja aku seperti tidak bernafas untuk beberapa detik. Aku syok.

"Kau yang kemarin melempariku bola!" Anak laki-laki itu berteriak dengan keras lagi, membuatku gugup tak tertahan. Shindong Ahjussi tampak kebingungan, tetapi tetap mencoba untuk menjauhkan kami. Sepertinya ia tahu bahwa anak laki-laki dihadapanku ini tengah diselimuti api yang besar, membumbung dari punggungnya ke udara. Bahkan di kedua bola matanya, seperti memperlihatkan kobaran api yang akan sulit untuk dipadamkan.

Aku ketakutan.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Mataku seperti berputar-putar.

Tanggung jawab? Apa yang kulakukan padanya?

"Kau membuat lututku sakit. Kau harus memberiku uang untuk ke rumah sakit."

Salah satu alisku terangkat, kebingungan. Hanya sebuah luka dilutut dan dia meminta padaku untuk bertanggung jawab? Tidakkah itu terdengar bodoh? Bahkan untuk anak kelas 5 SD sepertiku sudah paham bahwa itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

"A-aku pikir itu bukan hal yang terlalu besar. Aku akan memberikanmu uang untuk membeli plester luka. Setelah itu urusan kita selesai," ujarku berusaha untuk terlihat tidak peduli. Aku berjalan melewatinya, melupakan pesanan ttokpokkiku yang sebelumnya membuat perutku berdendang-dendang riang.

Anak laki-laki itu mendecih, lalu mengikutiku dari arah belakang. Aku berusaha menghindar dengan berlari menuju kelasku, tetapi ternyata aku kalah cepat. Ia lebih dulu meraih lenganku dan membuatku berbalik padanya.

"Jangan coba melarikan diri!"

Ini terasa sangat menyebalkan, dan juga memalukan. Beberapa orang memperhatikan kami, termasuk teman-teman sekelasku yang berdiri di depan kelas. Anak laki-laki itu mendorong bahuku cukup kasar dan tatapannya mengancam. Seperti akan menerkam. Aku menelan ludah ketakutan.

"Kau harusnya tidak mengabaikanku.."

Aku tidak membalas ucapannya. Bahkan tidak dengan kata maaf.

Anak laki-laki itu memperhatikan diriku lebih jauh. Menyelidik, seperti mencari titik kelemahanku. Perlahan-lahan aku memundurkan tubuhku, sebaliknya, ia semakin memajukan tubuhnya padaku. Kini ia memandang pada wajahku. Itu membuatku mual.

Ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa kuartikan. Ia terlihat seperti seorang pria baik-baik, tapi caranya tersenyum seolah-olah ia adalah seorang pembulli. Itu sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Sekarang ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu meniup pelan poniku yang hampir menutupi mata. Beberapa orang disekitar yang melihati kami sejak tadi mulai berbisik-bisik. Beberapa berhasil kudengar, salah satunya ialah 'Dia akan memukulnya!'

Dan di sepersekian detik berikutnya, salah satu tangan anak laki-laki itu sudah terangkat mendekati wajahku. Kukira ia akan menamparku, tetapi yang terjadi justru, ia... membelai lembut salah satu pipiku.

"Untung kau perempuan."

Aku diam tak berkutik.

Anak laki-laki itu kemudian pergi dengan santainya, meninggalkanku seorang diri di tengah sekolah. Beberapa temanku berlari menghampiriku, memanggilku terus seperti ingin menyadarkanku. Tapi aku... tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku.. terlalu terkejut.

"Wonwoo-ya! kau tidak apa-apa? Hah? Hah?"

Dan anak laki-laki yang meninggalkanku tadi pun kini dikerumuni oleh teman-temannya. Dia di sana berdiri dengan memasang wajah tidak bersalah.

"Ya! Park Mingyu! Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan hoobae itu?"

Park Mingyu... Namanya Park Mingyu.

 _Sialan! Aku bukan perempuan, dasar idiot!_

(01)

Keluargaku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang tepat diusiaku yang ke 17. Disini aku bersekolah di salah satu sekolah khusus yang muridnya kebanyakan berasal dari luar negeri. Orang Korea adalah minoritas, tetapi setidaknya aku masih memiliki harapan untuk dapat menggunakan bahasa negaraku sendiri untuk bercakap-cakap bersama orang lain selain keluargaku.

Di sekolahku ada banyak klub yang bisa dimasuki. Aku memilih klub voli, karena aku sangat menyukai olahraga itu sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Sebenarnya aku bukanlah seorang pemain yang handal, tetapi aku sangat ingin menjadi salah satunya. Maka dari itu, aku siap untuk berlatih lebih keras. Mengingat pertandingan antar SMA di Jepang benar-benar kompetitif.

"Salam kenal, aku Jeon Wonwoo. Siswa pindahan dari Korea Selatan. Mohon bantuannya."

Para Senpai—atau dalam Bahasa Korea yaitu Sunbae—tak mau kalah. Satu demi satu pun mulai memperkenalkan diri. dimulai dari sudut kanan, yang paling pendek.

"Woozi. Kelas 2. Salam kenal."

Lalu pria berkulit agak kecoklatan. "Akaiwa. Kelas 3. Setter. Semangat, Wonwoo-kun!"

Si empat mata, "Kawafuji. Kelas 3."

Lalu, pemilik mata paling sipit. "Hoshi, kapten tim ini. Kelas 3. Senang menerimamu disini, Wonwoo-kun."

Aku menegakkan tubuhku, lalu berkata dengan lantang. "Hai (Ya)! Terima kasih banyak, senpai!"

Hoshi senpai menerima baik salam hormatku dengan menepuk pelan pundakku.

"Sudah, sudah, Wonwoo-kun. Oh iya, sebenarnya masih ada beberapa anggota lain yang harusnya memperkenalkan diri, tetapi entah kenapa mereka belum datang juga. Nanti akan aku perkenalkan mereka ketika kita memulai latihan. Ok?"

"Siap, Senpai!"

Lagi-lagi Hoshi senpai menepuk pundakku. Perlakuannya sungguh baik, membuatku merasa nyaman padanya.

Detik-demi-detik berlalu. Kami berencana untuk pergi ke gedung olahraga. Tetapi saat Hoshi senpai akan membuka pintu ruang klub, seseorang di balik pintu tiba-tiba saja mendahuluinya. Dia adalah seorang pria yang berpostur tubuh tinggi, ramping, berkulit agak kecoklatan, dan rambutnya.. rambutnya berwarna oranye. Dia seperti seorang berandalan. Namun anehnya, Hoshi senpai memperlakukannya seolah pria itu adalah teman dekatnya.

Maksudku, benar-benar dekat.

"Oi, darimana saja kau, bodoh. Sesi perkenalannya akan berlanjut di gedung olahraga. Mungkin yang lainnya lupa apa yang kuumumkan kemarin. Dasar kalian para kakek-kakek. Cepat ganti bajumu! Latihan segera akan dimulai."

Pria berambut oranye itu memang menyimak Hoshi senpai, tetapi matanya. Kenapa matanya terus saja diarahkan padaku? Apa yang aneh padaku? Apa jangan-jangan ia mau, membulliku? Tidak mungkin, bukan?

"Je-Jeon Wonwoo! Namaku Jeon Wonwoo! Kelas 2. Salam kenal!"

Mata pria itu mengerjap-ngerjap untuk beberapa saat. Matanya yang sebelumnya terlihat begitu tajam, kini malah terlihat semakin mengkhawatirkan. Ia seperti singa. Tidak-tidak! Harimau! Aku tidak tahu perbedaannya, yang jelas, dia menakutkan!

"Kim Mingyu. Kelas 2. Spiker," ujarnya tenang, "Mulai sekarang, kau adalah kekasihku. Jeon Wonwoo."

Eh?

'Apa maksudnya ini?'

 **To Be Continue...**


	2. 02

**Mingyu X Wonwoo**

 **Under Pressure**

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Sport, Comedy

#

#

Beberapa tahun silam, aku mengenal seseorang secara tidak sengaja melalui sebuah insiden yang terjadi tepat di jalanan depan rumahku.

Saat itu aku masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar tingkat 5. Waktu dimana aku masih sangat menikmati segala macam permainan yang menguras banyak tenaga. Salah satunya adalah bermain lempar bola.

Hari itu, tepatnya hari rabu minggu kedua bulan Juli, aku beserta beberapa anak-anak di sekitar rumah berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu di sore hari itu dengan bermain lempar bola baseball. Untuk memainkan permainan itu, pertama-tama diharuskan dulu untuk membagi dua tim. 3 orang tiap tim.

Aku bersama Jennie dan Jisoo, sedangkan tim satunya terdiri dari Jungkook, Lisa dan Somi.

Setelah tim dibagi, selanjutnya ialah menentukan tim mana yang terlebih dulu menjadi pelempar. Penentuan itu melalui sebuah koin. Tim yang dipilih jadi pelempar akan melempar tim lawan, dan yang terkena lemparan akan out. Tugas dari tim satunya ialah menyusun tumpukan batu. Ada 7 batu yang tersedia. Jika tim penyusun batu itu berhasil menyelesaikan bagiannya, maka mereka lah menjadi tim pemenang. Sebaliknya, jika semua tim penyusun batu sudah out karena terkena lemparan bola, maka tim pelempar lah yang menang.

Permainan pun dimulai.

Permainan itu berlangsung dengan sengit, kedua tim tidak ada yang ingin menyerah begitu saja. Termasuk aku, Jeon Wonwoo, kapten tim-ku. Sekarang tim kami adalah tim pelempar bola. Kedua temanku selalu mengoper bola padaku, karena mereka percaya bahwa aku adalah seorang pelempar yang handal. Pada kenyataannya, memang benar. Tetapi terkadang bola yang kulempar akan meleset, ketika aku terlanjur dikuasai emosi.

Seperti saat ini, bola yang kulempar tanpa sengaja mengarah ke arah yang tidak seharusnya. Yaitu kepada seseorang yang baru saja melintas di tengah permainan kami dengan sepeda balapnya yang berwarna oranye. Bola itu telak mengenai pundak pengendara sepeda tersebut, dan tiba-tiba semua menjadi sangat terlambat. Anak anak laki-laki itu, terjatuh.

"Issssshh!" Desis anak laki-laki itu penuh amarah.

Takut, aku segera melarikan diri dari tempat. Masuk ke dalam rumah lalu mengintip dari balik jendela. Di sana, anak laki-laki itu mengomel, mencari-cari siapa yang telah melukainya. Dan Jungkook, menghampirinya. Membisikinya sesuatu, lalu menunjuk ke arah rumahku. Mata anak laki-laki itu pindah ke rumahku dan tanpa sengaja kami bertemu pandang. Dia melihatku, dengan sangat jelas.

Dia tersenyum.

Menyeramkan.

#

Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke area sekolah melalui pintu depan. Di sana, ada seorang penjual ttokpoki bersepeda yang sudah siap menjajakan jualannya. Shindong-ssi, namanya. Shindong-ssi adalah seseorang yang ramah, jujur dan pandai menyenangkan hati orang lain. Itulah mengapa banyak yang suka berbicara padanya, sekaligus membeli apa yang ia jajakan.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagiku untuk membeli ttokpokkinya dipagi hari. Padahal sebenarnya aku sudah sarapan di rumah, tetapi perutku sepertinya selalu menyisakan ruangan khusus untuk ttokpokki yang lezat itu.

"Ahjussi, 1 porsi ya!"

"Siap, Jeon Wonwoo-ssi. Pelanggan setiaku"

"Ahahaha... Ahjussi.. Jangan mengatakan itu, perutku jadi gatal."

"Ahahahaa..."

Setelah pesananku siap, Shindong-ssi segera mengopernya padaku. Belum saja pesanan itu kupegang dengan baik-baik, seseorang tiba-tiba menyambarnya dari arah belakang. Aku terkejut bukan kepalang, spontan membalikkan tubuhku dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak kuharapkan untuk kutemui hari ini. Sangat tidak kuharapkan.

"Ahjussiiiiiii~ aku memesannya lebih dulu tadi. Jadi ini harusnya milikku. Kan sudah kubilang aku hanya akan pergi buang air sebentar."

"Aigo... aku lupa padamu hahaha..."

"Issshh..."

Aku tergelak oleh suaranya yang terdengar cukup keras ditelingaku, tanpa sadar aku protes mengenai hal itu.

"Hey, suaramu keras sekali. Seperti penjual di pasar saja."

Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat untuk mengatakan itu. Aku bahkan sebelumnya berpikir untuk pergi saja dari tempat itu. Sebelum ia mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, sebelum ia mengenali wajahku.

Tetapi aku terlalu bodoh, dan penuh spontanitas.

"Ya!.. memangnya kenapa kalau suaraku... woh! KAU!"

Anak laki-laki itu berteriak, mengarahkan salah satu jari telunjuknya di depan wajahku. Saat ia melakukan itu, jantungku seperti tertembak. Tiba-tiba saja aku seperti tidak bernafas untuk beberapa detik. Aku syok.

"Kau yang kemarin melempariku bola!" Anak laki-laki itu berteriak dengan keras lagi, membuatku gugup tak tertahan. Shindong Ahjussi tampak kebingungan, tetapi tetap mencoba untuk menjauhkan kami. Sepertinya ia tahu bahwa anak laki-laki dihadapanku ini tengah diselimuti api yang besar, membumbung dari punggungnya ke udara. Bahkan di kedua bola matanya, seperti memperlihatkan kobaran api yang akan sulit untuk dipadamkan.

Aku ketakutan.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Mataku seperti berputar-putar.

Tanggung jawab? Apa yang kulakukan padanya?

"Kau membuat lututku sakit. Kau harus memberiku uang untuk ke rumah sakit."

Salah satu alisku terangkat, kebingungan. Hanya sebuah luka dilutut dan dia meminta padaku untuk bertanggung jawab? Tidakkah itu terdengar bodoh? Bahkan untuk anak kelas 5 SD sepertiku sudah paham bahwa itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

"A-aku pikir itu bukan hal yang terlalu besar. Aku akan memberikanmu uang untuk membeli plester luka. Setelah itu urusan kita selesai," ujarku berusaha untuk terlihat tidak peduli. Aku berjalan melewatinya, melupakan pesanan ttokpokkiku yang sebelumnya membuat perutku berdendang-dendang riang.

Anak laki-laki itu mendecih, lalu mengikutiku dari arah belakang. Aku berusaha menghindar dengan berlari menuju kelasku, tetapi ternyata aku kalah cepat. Ia lebih dulu meraih lenganku dan membuatku berbalik padanya.

"Jangan coba melarikan diri!"

Ini terasa sangat menyebalkan, dan juga memalukan. Beberapa orang memperhatikan kami, termasuk teman-teman sekelasku yang berdiri di depan kelas. Anak laki-laki itu mendorong bahuku cukup kasar dan tatapannya mengancam. Seperti akan menerkam. Aku menelan ludah ketakutan.

"Kau harusnya tidak mengabaikanku.."

Aku tidak membalas ucapannya. Bahkan tidak dengan kata maaf.

Anak laki-laki itu memperhatikan diriku lebih jauh. Menyelidik, seperti mencari titik kelemahanku. Perlahan-lahan aku memundurkan tubuhku, sebaliknya, ia semakin memajukan tubuhnya padaku. Kini ia memandang pada wajahku. Itu membuatku mual.

Ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa kuartikan. Ia terlihat seperti seorang pria baik-baik, tapi caranya tersenyum seolah-olah ia adalah seorang pembulli. Itu sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Sekarang ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu meniup pelan poniku yang hampir menutupi mata. Beberapa orang disekitar yang melihati kami sejak tadi mulai berbisik-bisik. Beberapa berhasil kudengar, salah satunya ialah 'Dia akan memukulnya!'

Dan di sepersekian detik berikutnya, salah satu tangan anak laki-laki itu sudah terangkat mendekati wajahku. Kukira ia akan menamparku, tetapi yang terjadi justru, ia... membelai lembut salah satu pipiku.

"Untung kau perempuan."

Aku diam tak berkutik.

Anak laki-laki itu kemudian pergi dengan santainya, meninggalkanku seorang diri di tengah sekolah. Beberapa temanku berlari menghampiriku, memanggilku terus seperti ingin menyadarkanku. Tapi aku... tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku.. terlalu terkejut.

"Wonwoo-ya! kau tidak apa-apa? Hah? Hah?"

Dan anak laki-laki yang meninggalkanku tadi pun kini dikerumuni oleh teman-temannya. Dia di sana berdiri dengan memasang wajah tidak bersalah.

"Ya! Park Mingyu! Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan hoobae itu?"

Park Mingyu... Namanya Park Mingyu.

 _Sialan! Aku bukan perempuan, dasar idiot!_

(01)

Keluargaku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang tepat diusiaku yang ke 17. Disini aku bersekolah di salah satu sekolah khusus yang muridnya kebanyakan berasal dari luar negeri. Orang Korea adalah minoritas, tetapi setidaknya aku masih memiliki harapan untuk dapat menggunakan bahasa negaraku sendiri untuk bercakap-cakap bersama orang lain selain keluargaku.

Di sekolahku ada banyak klub yang bisa dimasuki. Aku memilih klub voli, karena aku sangat menyukai olahraga itu sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Sebenarnya aku bukanlah seorang pemain yang handal, tetapi aku sangat ingin menjadi salah satunya. Maka dari itu, aku siap untuk berlatih lebih keras. Mengingat pertandingan antar SMA di Jepang benar-benar kompetitif.

"Salam kenal, aku Jeon Wonwoo. Siswa pindahan dari Korea Selatan. Mohon bantuannya."

Para Senpai—atau dalam Bahasa Korea yaitu Sunbae—tak mau kalah. Satu demi satu pun mulai memperkenalkan diri. dimulai dari sudut kanan, yang paling pendek.

"Woozi. Kelas 2. Salam kenal."

Lalu pria berkulit agak kecoklatan. "Akaiwa. Kelas 3. Setter. Semangat, Wonwoo-kun!"

Si empat mata, "Kawafuji. Kelas 3."

Lalu, pemilik mata paling sipit. "Hoshi, kapten tim ini. Kelas 3. Senang menerimamu disini, Wonwoo-kun."

Aku menegakkan tubuhku, lalu berkata dengan lantang. "Hai (Ya)! Terima kasih banyak, senpai!"

Hoshi senpai menerima baik salam hormatku dengan menepuk pelan pundakku.

"Sudah, sudah, Wonwoo-kun. Oh iya, sebenarnya masih ada beberapa anggota lain yang harusnya memperkenalkan diri, tetapi entah kenapa mereka belum datang juga. Nanti akan aku perkenalkan mereka ketika kita memulai latihan. Ok?"

"Siap, Senpai!"

Lagi-lagi Hoshi senpai menepuk pundakku. Perlakuannya sungguh baik, membuatku merasa nyaman padanya.

Detik-demi-detik berlalu. Kami berencana untuk pergi ke gedung olahraga. Tetapi saat Hoshi senpai akan membuka pintu ruang klub, seseorang di balik pintu tiba-tiba saja mendahuluinya. Dia adalah seorang pria yang berpostur tubuh tinggi, ramping, berkulit agak kecoklatan, dan rambutnya.. rambutnya berwarna oranye. Dia seperti seorang berandalan. Namun anehnya, Hoshi senpai memperlakukannya seolah pria itu adalah teman dekatnya.

Maksudku, benar-benar dekat.

"Oi, darimana saja kau, bodoh. Sesi perkenalannya akan berlanjut di gedung olahraga. Mungkin yang lainnya lupa apa yang kuumumkan kemarin. Dasar kalian para kakek-kakek. Cepat ganti bajumu! Latihan segera akan dimulai."

Pria berambut oranye itu memang menyimak Hoshi senpai, tetapi matanya. Kenapa matanya terus saja diarahkan padaku? Apa yang aneh padaku? Apa jangan-jangan ia mau, membulliku? Tidak mungkin, bukan?

"Je-Jeon Wonwoo! Namaku Jeon Wonwoo! Kelas 2. Salam kenal!"

Mata pria itu mengerjap-ngerjap untuk beberapa saat. Matanya yang sebelumnya terlihat begitu tajam, kini malah terlihat semakin mengkhawatirkan. Ia seperti singa. Tidak-tidak! Harimau! Aku tidak tahu perbedaannya, yang jelas, dia menakutkan!

"Kim Mingyu. Kelas 2. Spiker," ujarnya tenang, "Mulai sekarang, kau adalah kekasihku. Jeon Wonwoo."

Eh?

'Apa maksudnya ini?'

 **To Be Continue...**


	3. 03

**Mingyu X Wonwoo**

 **Under Pressure**

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Sport, Comedy

#

#

Beberapa tahun silam, aku mengenal seseorang secara tidak sengaja melalui sebuah insiden yang terjadi tepat di jalanan depan rumahku.

Saat itu aku masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar tingkat 5. Waktu dimana aku masih sangat menikmati segala macam permainan yang menguras banyak tenaga. Salah satunya adalah bermain lempar bola.

Hari itu, tepatnya hari rabu minggu kedua bulan Juli, aku beserta beberapa anak-anak di sekitar rumah berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu di sore hari itu dengan bermain lempar bola baseball. Untuk memainkan permainan itu, pertama-tama diharuskan dulu untuk membagi dua tim. 3 orang tiap tim.

Aku bersama Jennie dan Jisoo, sedangkan tim satunya terdiri dari Jungkook, Lisa dan Somi.

Setelah tim dibagi, selanjutnya ialah menentukan tim mana yang terlebih dulu menjadi pelempar. Penentuan itu melalui sebuah koin. Tim yang dipilih jadi pelempar akan melempar tim lawan, dan yang terkena lemparan akan out. Tugas dari tim satunya ialah menyusun tumpukan batu. Ada 7 batu yang tersedia. Jika tim penyusun batu itu berhasil menyelesaikan bagiannya, maka mereka lah menjadi tim pemenang. Sebaliknya, jika semua tim penyusun batu sudah out karena terkena lemparan bola, maka tim pelempar lah yang menang.

Permainan pun dimulai.

Permainan itu berlangsung dengan sengit, kedua tim tidak ada yang ingin menyerah begitu saja. Termasuk aku, Jeon Wonwoo, kapten tim-ku. Sekarang tim kami adalah tim pelempar bola. Kedua temanku selalu mengoper bola padaku, karena mereka percaya bahwa aku adalah seorang pelempar yang handal. Pada kenyataannya, memang benar. Tetapi terkadang bola yang kulempar akan meleset, ketika aku terlanjur dikuasai emosi.

Seperti saat ini, bola yang kulempar tanpa sengaja mengarah ke arah yang tidak seharusnya. Yaitu kepada seseorang yang baru saja melintas di tengah permainan kami dengan sepeda balapnya yang berwarna oranye. Bola itu telak mengenai pundak pengendara sepeda tersebut, dan tiba-tiba semua menjadi sangat terlambat. Anak anak laki-laki itu, terjatuh.

"Issssshh!" Desis anak laki-laki itu penuh amarah.

Takut, aku segera melarikan diri dari tempat. Masuk ke dalam rumah lalu mengintip dari balik jendela. Di sana, anak laki-laki itu mengomel, mencari-cari siapa yang telah melukainya. Dan Jungkook, menghampirinya. Membisikinya sesuatu, lalu menunjuk ke arah rumahku. Mata anak laki-laki itu pindah ke rumahku dan tanpa sengaja kami bertemu pandang. Dia melihatku, dengan sangat jelas.

Dia tersenyum.

Menyeramkan.

#

Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke area sekolah melalui pintu depan. Di sana, ada seorang penjual ttokpoki bersepeda yang sudah siap menjajakan jualannya. Shindong-ssi, namanya. Shindong-ssi adalah seseorang yang ramah, jujur dan pandai menyenangkan hati orang lain. Itulah mengapa banyak yang suka berbicara padanya, sekaligus membeli apa yang ia jajakan.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagiku untuk membeli ttokpokkinya dipagi hari. Padahal sebenarnya aku sudah sarapan di rumah, tetapi perutku sepertinya selalu menyisakan ruangan khusus untuk ttokpokki yang lezat itu.

"Ahjussi, 1 porsi ya!"

"Siap, Jeon Wonwoo-ssi. Pelanggan setiaku"

"Ahahaha... Ahjussi.. Jangan mengatakan itu, perutku jadi gatal."

"Ahahahaa..."

Setelah pesananku siap, Shindong-ssi segera mengopernya padaku. Belum saja pesanan itu kupegang dengan baik-baik, seseorang tiba-tiba menyambarnya dari arah belakang. Aku terkejut bukan kepalang, spontan membalikkan tubuhku dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak kuharapkan untuk kutemui hari ini. Sangat tidak kuharapkan.

"Ahjussiiiiiii~ aku memesannya lebih dulu tadi. Jadi ini harusnya milikku. Kan sudah kubilang aku hanya akan pergi buang air sebentar."

"Aigo... aku lupa padamu hahaha..."

"Issshh..."

Aku tergelak oleh suaranya yang terdengar cukup keras ditelingaku, tanpa sadar aku protes mengenai hal itu.

"Hey, suaramu keras sekali. Seperti penjual di pasar saja."

Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat untuk mengatakan itu. Aku bahkan sebelumnya berpikir untuk pergi saja dari tempat itu. Sebelum ia mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, sebelum ia mengenali wajahku.

Tetapi aku terlalu bodoh, dan penuh spontanitas.

"Ya!.. memangnya kenapa kalau suaraku... woh! KAU!"

Anak laki-laki itu berteriak, mengarahkan salah satu jari telunjuknya di depan wajahku. Saat ia melakukan itu, jantungku seperti tertembak. Tiba-tiba saja aku seperti tidak bernafas untuk beberapa detik. Aku syok.

"Kau yang kemarin melempariku bola!" Anak laki-laki itu berteriak dengan keras lagi, membuatku gugup tak tertahan. Shindong Ahjussi tampak kebingungan, tetapi tetap mencoba untuk menjauhkan kami. Sepertinya ia tahu bahwa anak laki-laki dihadapanku ini tengah diselimuti api yang besar, membumbung dari punggungnya ke udara. Bahkan di kedua bola matanya, seperti memperlihatkan kobaran api yang akan sulit untuk dipadamkan.

Aku ketakutan.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Mataku seperti berputar-putar.

Tanggung jawab? Apa yang kulakukan padanya?

"Kau membuat lututku sakit. Kau harus memberiku uang untuk ke rumah sakit."

Salah satu alisku terangkat, kebingungan. Hanya sebuah luka dilutut dan dia meminta padaku untuk bertanggung jawab? Tidakkah itu terdengar bodoh? Bahkan untuk anak kelas 5 SD sepertiku sudah paham bahwa itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

"A-aku pikir itu bukan hal yang terlalu besar. Aku akan memberikanmu uang untuk membeli plester luka. Setelah itu urusan kita selesai," ujarku berusaha untuk terlihat tidak peduli. Aku berjalan melewatinya, melupakan pesanan ttokpokkiku yang sebelumnya membuat perutku berdendang-dendang riang.

Anak laki-laki itu mendecih, lalu mengikutiku dari arah belakang. Aku berusaha menghindar dengan berlari menuju kelasku, tetapi ternyata aku kalah cepat. Ia lebih dulu meraih lenganku dan membuatku berbalik padanya.

"Jangan coba melarikan diri!"

Ini terasa sangat menyebalkan, dan juga memalukan. Beberapa orang memperhatikan kami, termasuk teman-teman sekelasku yang berdiri di depan kelas. Anak laki-laki itu mendorong bahuku cukup kasar dan tatapannya mengancam. Seperti akan menerkam. Aku menelan ludah ketakutan.

"Kau harusnya tidak mengabaikanku.."

Aku tidak membalas ucapannya. Bahkan tidak dengan kata maaf.

Anak laki-laki itu memperhatikan diriku lebih jauh. Menyelidik, seperti mencari titik kelemahanku. Perlahan-lahan aku memundurkan tubuhku, sebaliknya, ia semakin memajukan tubuhnya padaku. Kini ia memandang pada wajahku. Itu membuatku mual.

Ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa kuartikan. Ia terlihat seperti seorang pria baik-baik, tapi caranya tersenyum seolah-olah ia adalah seorang pembulli. Itu sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Sekarang ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu meniup pelan poniku yang hampir menutupi mata. Beberapa orang disekitar yang melihati kami sejak tadi mulai berbisik-bisik. Beberapa berhasil kudengar, salah satunya ialah 'Dia akan memukulnya!'

Dan di sepersekian detik berikutnya, salah satu tangan anak laki-laki itu sudah terangkat mendekati wajahku. Kukira ia akan menamparku, tetapi yang terjadi justru, ia... membelai lembut salah satu pipiku.

"Untung kau perempuan."

Aku diam tak berkutik.

Anak laki-laki itu kemudian pergi dengan santainya, meninggalkanku seorang diri di tengah sekolah. Beberapa temanku berlari menghampiriku, memanggilku terus seperti ingin menyadarkanku. Tapi aku... tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku.. terlalu terkejut.

"Wonwoo-ya! kau tidak apa-apa? Hah? Hah?"

Dan anak laki-laki yang meninggalkanku tadi pun kini dikerumuni oleh teman-temannya. Dia di sana berdiri dengan memasang wajah tidak bersalah.

"Ya! Park Mingyu! Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan hoobae itu?"

Park Mingyu... Namanya Park Mingyu.

 _Sialan! Aku bukan perempuan, dasar idiot!_

(01)

Keluargaku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang tepat diusiaku yang ke 17. Disini aku bersekolah di salah satu sekolah khusus yang muridnya kebanyakan berasal dari luar negeri. Orang Korea adalah minoritas, tetapi setidaknya aku masih memiliki harapan untuk dapat menggunakan bahasa negaraku sendiri untuk bercakap-cakap bersama orang lain selain keluargaku.

Di sekolahku ada banyak klub yang bisa dimasuki. Aku memilih klub voli, karena aku sangat menyukai olahraga itu sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Sebenarnya aku bukanlah seorang pemain yang handal, tetapi aku sangat ingin menjadi salah satunya. Maka dari itu, aku siap untuk berlatih lebih keras. Mengingat pertandingan antar SMA di Jepang benar-benar kompetitif.

"Salam kenal, aku Jeon Wonwoo. Siswa pindahan dari Korea Selatan. Mohon bantuannya."

Para Senpai—atau dalam Bahasa Korea yaitu Sunbae—tak mau kalah. Satu demi satu pun mulai memperkenalkan diri. dimulai dari sudut kanan, yang paling pendek.

"Woozi. Kelas 2. Salam kenal."

Lalu pria berkulit agak kecoklatan. "Akaiwa. Kelas 3. Setter. Semangat, Wonwoo-kun!"

Si empat mata, "Kawafuji. Kelas 3."

Lalu, pemilik mata paling sipit. "Hoshi, kapten tim ini. Kelas 3. Senang menerimamu disini, Wonwoo-kun."

Aku menegakkan tubuhku, lalu berkata dengan lantang. "Hai (Ya)! Terima kasih banyak, senpai!"

Hoshi senpai menerima baik salam hormatku dengan menepuk pelan pundakku.

"Sudah, sudah, Wonwoo-kun. Oh iya, sebenarnya masih ada beberapa anggota lain yang harusnya memperkenalkan diri, tetapi entah kenapa mereka belum datang juga. Nanti akan aku perkenalkan mereka ketika kita memulai latihan. Ok?"

"Siap, Senpai!"

Lagi-lagi Hoshi senpai menepuk pundakku. Perlakuannya sungguh baik, membuatku merasa nyaman padanya.

Detik-demi-detik berlalu. Kami berencana untuk pergi ke gedung olahraga. Tetapi saat Hoshi senpai akan membuka pintu ruang klub, seseorang di balik pintu tiba-tiba saja mendahuluinya. Dia adalah seorang pria yang berpostur tubuh tinggi, ramping, berkulit agak kecoklatan, dan rambutnya.. rambutnya berwarna oranye. Dia seperti seorang berandalan. Namun anehnya, Hoshi senpai memperlakukannya seolah pria itu adalah teman dekatnya.

Maksudku, benar-benar dekat.

"Oi, darimana saja kau, bodoh. Sesi perkenalannya akan berlanjut di gedung olahraga. Mungkin yang lainnya lupa apa yang kuumumkan kemarin. Dasar kalian para kakek-kakek. Cepat ganti bajumu! Latihan segera akan dimulai."

Pria berambut oranye itu memang menyimak Hoshi senpai, tetapi matanya. Kenapa matanya terus saja diarahkan padaku? Apa yang aneh padaku? Apa jangan-jangan ia mau, membulliku? Tidak mungkin, bukan?

"Je-Jeon Wonwoo! Namaku Jeon Wonwoo! Kelas 2. Salam kenal!"

Mata pria itu mengerjap-ngerjap untuk beberapa saat. Matanya yang sebelumnya terlihat begitu tajam, kini malah terlihat semakin mengkhawatirkan. Ia seperti singa. Tidak-tidak! Harimau! Aku tidak tahu perbedaannya, yang jelas, dia menakutkan!

"Kim Mingyu. Kelas 2. Spiker," ujarnya tenang, "Mulai sekarang, kau adalah kekasihku. Jeon Wonwoo."

Eh?

'Apa maksudnya ini?'

 **To Be Continue...**


	4. 04

**Mingyu X Wonwoo**

 **Under Pressure**

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Sport, Comedy

#

#

Beberapa tahun silam, aku mengenal seseorang secara tidak sengaja melalui sebuah insiden yang terjadi tepat di jalanan depan rumahku.

Saat itu aku masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar tingkat 5. Waktu dimana aku masih sangat menikmati segala macam permainan yang menguras banyak tenaga. Salah satunya adalah bermain lempar bola.

Hari itu, tepatnya hari rabu minggu kedua bulan Juli, aku beserta beberapa anak-anak di sekitar rumah berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu di sore hari itu dengan bermain lempar bola baseball. Untuk memainkan permainan itu, pertama-tama diharuskan dulu untuk membagi dua tim. 3 orang tiap tim.

Aku bersama Jennie dan Jisoo, sedangkan tim satunya terdiri dari Jungkook, Lisa dan Somi.

Setelah tim dibagi, selanjutnya ialah menentukan tim mana yang terlebih dulu menjadi pelempar. Penentuan itu melalui sebuah koin. Tim yang dipilih jadi pelempar akan melempar tim lawan, dan yang terkena lemparan akan out. Tugas dari tim satunya ialah menyusun tumpukan batu. Ada 7 batu yang tersedia. Jika tim penyusun batu itu berhasil menyelesaikan bagiannya, maka mereka lah menjadi tim pemenang. Sebaliknya, jika semua tim penyusun batu sudah out karena terkena lemparan bola, maka tim pelempar lah yang menang.

Permainan pun dimulai.

Permainan itu berlangsung dengan sengit, kedua tim tidak ada yang ingin menyerah begitu saja. Termasuk aku, Jeon Wonwoo, kapten tim-ku. Sekarang tim kami adalah tim pelempar bola. Kedua temanku selalu mengoper bola padaku, karena mereka percaya bahwa aku adalah seorang pelempar yang handal. Pada kenyataannya, memang benar. Tetapi terkadang bola yang kulempar akan meleset, ketika aku terlanjur dikuasai emosi.

Seperti saat ini, bola yang kulempar tanpa sengaja mengarah ke arah yang tidak seharusnya. Yaitu kepada seseorang yang baru saja melintas di tengah permainan kami dengan sepeda balapnya yang berwarna oranye. Bola itu telak mengenai pundak pengendara sepeda tersebut, dan tiba-tiba semua menjadi sangat terlambat. Anak anak laki-laki itu, terjatuh.

"Issssshh!" Desis anak laki-laki itu penuh amarah.

Takut, aku segera melarikan diri dari tempat. Masuk ke dalam rumah lalu mengintip dari balik jendela. Di sana, anak laki-laki itu mengomel, mencari-cari siapa yang telah melukainya. Dan Jungkook, menghampirinya. Membisikinya sesuatu, lalu menunjuk ke arah rumahku. Mata anak laki-laki itu pindah ke rumahku dan tanpa sengaja kami bertemu pandang. Dia melihatku, dengan sangat jelas.

Dia tersenyum.

Menyeramkan.

#

Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke area sekolah melalui pintu depan. Di sana, ada seorang penjual ttokpoki bersepeda yang sudah siap menjajakan jualannya. Shindong-ssi, namanya. Shindong-ssi adalah seseorang yang ramah, jujur dan pandai menyenangkan hati orang lain. Itulah mengapa banyak yang suka berbicara padanya, sekaligus membeli apa yang ia jajakan.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagiku untuk membeli ttokpokkinya dipagi hari. Padahal sebenarnya aku sudah sarapan di rumah, tetapi perutku sepertinya selalu menyisakan ruangan khusus untuk ttokpokki yang lezat itu.

"Ahjussi, 1 porsi ya!"

"Siap, Jeon Wonwoo-ssi. Pelanggan setiaku"

"Ahahaha... Ahjussi.. Jangan mengatakan itu, perutku jadi gatal."

"Ahahahaa..."

Setelah pesananku siap, Shindong-ssi segera mengopernya padaku. Belum saja pesanan itu kupegang dengan baik-baik, seseorang tiba-tiba menyambarnya dari arah belakang. Aku terkejut bukan kepalang, spontan membalikkan tubuhku dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak kuharapkan untuk kutemui hari ini. Sangat tidak kuharapkan.

"Ahjussiiiiiii~ aku memesannya lebih dulu tadi. Jadi ini harusnya milikku. Kan sudah kubilang aku hanya akan pergi buang air sebentar."

"Aigo... aku lupa padamu hahaha..."

"Issshh..."

Aku tergelak oleh suaranya yang terdengar cukup keras ditelingaku, tanpa sadar aku protes mengenai hal itu.

"Hey, suaramu keras sekali. Seperti penjual di pasar saja."

Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat untuk mengatakan itu. Aku bahkan sebelumnya berpikir untuk pergi saja dari tempat itu. Sebelum ia mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, sebelum ia mengenali wajahku.

Tetapi aku terlalu bodoh, dan penuh spontanitas.

"Ya!.. memangnya kenapa kalau suaraku... woh! KAU!"

Anak laki-laki itu berteriak, mengarahkan salah satu jari telunjuknya di depan wajahku. Saat ia melakukan itu, jantungku seperti tertembak. Tiba-tiba saja aku seperti tidak bernafas untuk beberapa detik. Aku syok.

"Kau yang kemarin melempariku bola!" Anak laki-laki itu berteriak dengan keras lagi, membuatku gugup tak tertahan. Shindong Ahjussi tampak kebingungan, tetapi tetap mencoba untuk menjauhkan kami. Sepertinya ia tahu bahwa anak laki-laki dihadapanku ini tengah diselimuti api yang besar, membumbung dari punggungnya ke udara. Bahkan di kedua bola matanya, seperti memperlihatkan kobaran api yang akan sulit untuk dipadamkan.

Aku ketakutan.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Mataku seperti berputar-putar.

Tanggung jawab? Apa yang kulakukan padanya?

"Kau membuat lututku sakit. Kau harus memberiku uang untuk ke rumah sakit."

Salah satu alisku terangkat, kebingungan. Hanya sebuah luka dilutut dan dia meminta padaku untuk bertanggung jawab? Tidakkah itu terdengar bodoh? Bahkan untuk anak kelas 5 SD sepertiku sudah paham bahwa itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

"A-aku pikir itu bukan hal yang terlalu besar. Aku akan memberikanmu uang untuk membeli plester luka. Setelah itu urusan kita selesai," ujarku berusaha untuk terlihat tidak peduli. Aku berjalan melewatinya, melupakan pesanan ttokpokkiku yang sebelumnya membuat perutku berdendang-dendang riang.

Anak laki-laki itu mendecih, lalu mengikutiku dari arah belakang. Aku berusaha menghindar dengan berlari menuju kelasku, tetapi ternyata aku kalah cepat. Ia lebih dulu meraih lenganku dan membuatku berbalik padanya.

"Jangan coba melarikan diri!"

Ini terasa sangat menyebalkan, dan juga memalukan. Beberapa orang memperhatikan kami, termasuk teman-teman sekelasku yang berdiri di depan kelas. Anak laki-laki itu mendorong bahuku cukup kasar dan tatapannya mengancam. Seperti akan menerkam. Aku menelan ludah ketakutan.

"Kau harusnya tidak mengabaikanku.."

Aku tidak membalas ucapannya. Bahkan tidak dengan kata maaf.

Anak laki-laki itu memperhatikan diriku lebih jauh. Menyelidik, seperti mencari titik kelemahanku. Perlahan-lahan aku memundurkan tubuhku, sebaliknya, ia semakin memajukan tubuhnya padaku. Kini ia memandang pada wajahku. Itu membuatku mual.

Ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa kuartikan. Ia terlihat seperti seorang pria baik-baik, tapi caranya tersenyum seolah-olah ia adalah seorang pembulli. Itu sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Sekarang ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu meniup pelan poniku yang hampir menutupi mata. Beberapa orang disekitar yang melihati kami sejak tadi mulai berbisik-bisik. Beberapa berhasil kudengar, salah satunya ialah 'Dia akan memukulnya!'

Dan di sepersekian detik berikutnya, salah satu tangan anak laki-laki itu sudah terangkat mendekati wajahku. Kukira ia akan menamparku, tetapi yang terjadi justru, ia... membelai lembut salah satu pipiku.

"Untung kau perempuan."

Aku diam tak berkutik.

Anak laki-laki itu kemudian pergi dengan santainya, meninggalkanku seorang diri di tengah sekolah. Beberapa temanku berlari menghampiriku, memanggilku terus seperti ingin menyadarkanku. Tapi aku... tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku.. terlalu terkejut.

"Wonwoo-ya! kau tidak apa-apa? Hah? Hah?"

Dan anak laki-laki yang meninggalkanku tadi pun kini dikerumuni oleh teman-temannya. Dia di sana berdiri dengan memasang wajah tidak bersalah.

"Ya! Park Mingyu! Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan hoobae itu?"

Park Mingyu... Namanya Park Mingyu.

 _Sialan! Aku bukan perempuan, dasar idiot!_

(01)

Keluargaku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang tepat diusiaku yang ke 17. Disini aku bersekolah di salah satu sekolah khusus yang muridnya kebanyakan berasal dari luar negeri. Orang Korea adalah minoritas, tetapi setidaknya aku masih memiliki harapan untuk dapat menggunakan bahasa negaraku sendiri untuk bercakap-cakap bersama orang lain selain keluargaku.

Di sekolahku ada banyak klub yang bisa dimasuki. Aku memilih klub voli, karena aku sangat menyukai olahraga itu sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Sebenarnya aku bukanlah seorang pemain yang handal, tetapi aku sangat ingin menjadi salah satunya. Maka dari itu, aku siap untuk berlatih lebih keras. Mengingat pertandingan antar SMA di Jepang benar-benar kompetitif.

"Salam kenal, aku Jeon Wonwoo. Siswa pindahan dari Korea Selatan. Mohon bantuannya."

Para Senpai—atau dalam Bahasa Korea yaitu Sunbae—tak mau kalah. Satu demi satu pun mulai memperkenalkan diri. dimulai dari sudut kanan, yang paling pendek.

"Woozi. Kelas 2. Salam kenal."

Lalu pria berkulit agak kecoklatan. "Akaiwa. Kelas 3. Setter. Semangat, Wonwoo-kun!"

Si empat mata, "Kawafuji. Kelas 3."

Lalu, pemilik mata paling sipit. "Hoshi, kapten tim ini. Kelas 3. Senang menerimamu disini, Wonwoo-kun."

Aku menegakkan tubuhku, lalu berkata dengan lantang. "Hai (Ya)! Terima kasih banyak, senpai!"

Hoshi senpai menerima baik salam hormatku dengan menepuk pelan pundakku.

"Sudah, sudah, Wonwoo-kun. Oh iya, sebenarnya masih ada beberapa anggota lain yang harusnya memperkenalkan diri, tetapi entah kenapa mereka belum datang juga. Nanti akan aku perkenalkan mereka ketika kita memulai latihan. Ok?"

"Siap, Senpai!"

Lagi-lagi Hoshi senpai menepuk pundakku. Perlakuannya sungguh baik, membuatku merasa nyaman padanya.

Detik-demi-detik berlalu. Kami berencana untuk pergi ke gedung olahraga. Tetapi saat Hoshi senpai akan membuka pintu ruang klub, seseorang di balik pintu tiba-tiba saja mendahuluinya. Dia adalah seorang pria yang berpostur tubuh tinggi, ramping, berkulit agak kecoklatan, dan rambutnya.. rambutnya berwarna oranye. Dia seperti seorang berandalan. Namun anehnya, Hoshi senpai memperlakukannya seolah pria itu adalah teman dekatnya.

Maksudku, benar-benar dekat.

"Oi, darimana saja kau, bodoh. Sesi perkenalannya akan berlanjut di gedung olahraga. Mungkin yang lainnya lupa apa yang kuumumkan kemarin. Dasar kalian para kakek-kakek. Cepat ganti bajumu! Latihan segera akan dimulai."

Pria berambut oranye itu memang menyimak Hoshi senpai, tetapi matanya. Kenapa matanya terus saja diarahkan padaku? Apa yang aneh padaku? Apa jangan-jangan ia mau, membulliku? Tidak mungkin, bukan?

"Je-Jeon Wonwoo! Namaku Jeon Wonwoo! Kelas 2. Salam kenal!"

Mata pria itu mengerjap-ngerjap untuk beberapa saat. Matanya yang sebelumnya terlihat begitu tajam, kini malah terlihat semakin mengkhawatirkan. Ia seperti singa. Tidak-tidak! Harimau! Aku tidak tahu perbedaannya, yang jelas, dia menakutkan!

"Kim Mingyu. Kelas 2. Spiker," ujarnya tenang, "Mulai sekarang, kau adalah kekasihku. Jeon Wonwoo."

Eh?

'Apa maksudnya ini?'

 **To Be Continue...**


	5. 05

**Mingyu X Wonwoo**

 **Under Pressure**

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Sport, Comedy

#

#

Beberapa tahun silam, aku mengenal seseorang secara tidak sengaja melalui sebuah insiden yang terjadi tepat di jalanan depan rumahku.

Saat itu aku masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar tingkat 5. Waktu dimana aku masih sangat menikmati segala macam permainan yang menguras banyak tenaga. Salah satunya adalah bermain lempar bola.

Hari itu, tepatnya hari rabu minggu kedua bulan Juli, aku beserta beberapa anak-anak di sekitar rumah berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu di sore hari itu dengan bermain lempar bola baseball. Untuk memainkan permainan itu, pertama-tama diharuskan dulu untuk membagi dua tim. 3 orang tiap tim.

Aku bersama Jennie dan Jisoo, sedangkan tim satunya terdiri dari Jungkook, Lisa dan Somi.

Setelah tim dibagi, selanjutnya ialah menentukan tim mana yang terlebih dulu menjadi pelempar. Penentuan itu melalui sebuah koin. Tim yang dipilih jadi pelempar akan melempar tim lawan, dan yang terkena lemparan akan out. Tugas dari tim satunya ialah menyusun tumpukan batu. Ada 7 batu yang tersedia. Jika tim penyusun batu itu berhasil menyelesaikan bagiannya, maka mereka lah menjadi tim pemenang. Sebaliknya, jika semua tim penyusun batu sudah out karena terkena lemparan bola, maka tim pelempar lah yang menang.

Permainan pun dimulai.

Permainan itu berlangsung dengan sengit, kedua tim tidak ada yang ingin menyerah begitu saja. Termasuk aku, Jeon Wonwoo, kapten tim-ku. Sekarang tim kami adalah tim pelempar bola. Kedua temanku selalu mengoper bola padaku, karena mereka percaya bahwa aku adalah seorang pelempar yang handal. Pada kenyataannya, memang benar. Tetapi terkadang bola yang kulempar akan meleset, ketika aku terlanjur dikuasai emosi.

Seperti saat ini, bola yang kulempar tanpa sengaja mengarah ke arah yang tidak seharusnya. Yaitu kepada seseorang yang baru saja melintas di tengah permainan kami dengan sepeda balapnya yang berwarna oranye. Bola itu telak mengenai pundak pengendara sepeda tersebut, dan tiba-tiba semua menjadi sangat terlambat. Anak anak laki-laki itu, terjatuh.

"Issssshh!" Desis anak laki-laki itu penuh amarah.

Takut, aku segera melarikan diri dari tempat. Masuk ke dalam rumah lalu mengintip dari balik jendela. Di sana, anak laki-laki itu mengomel, mencari-cari siapa yang telah melukainya. Dan Jungkook, menghampirinya. Membisikinya sesuatu, lalu menunjuk ke arah rumahku. Mata anak laki-laki itu pindah ke rumahku dan tanpa sengaja kami bertemu pandang. Dia melihatku, dengan sangat jelas.

Dia tersenyum.

Menyeramkan.

#

Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke area sekolah melalui pintu depan. Di sana, ada seorang penjual ttokpoki bersepeda yang sudah siap menjajakan jualannya. Shindong-ssi, namanya. Shindong-ssi adalah seseorang yang ramah, jujur dan pandai menyenangkan hati orang lain. Itulah mengapa banyak yang suka berbicara padanya, sekaligus membeli apa yang ia jajakan.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagiku untuk membeli ttokpokkinya dipagi hari. Padahal sebenarnya aku sudah sarapan di rumah, tetapi perutku sepertinya selalu menyisakan ruangan khusus untuk ttokpokki yang lezat itu.

"Ahjussi, 1 porsi ya!"

"Siap, Jeon Wonwoo-ssi. Pelanggan setiaku"

"Ahahaha... Ahjussi.. Jangan mengatakan itu, perutku jadi gatal."

"Ahahahaa..."

Setelah pesananku siap, Shindong-ssi segera mengopernya padaku. Belum saja pesanan itu kupegang dengan baik-baik, seseorang tiba-tiba menyambarnya dari arah belakang. Aku terkejut bukan kepalang, spontan membalikkan tubuhku dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak kuharapkan untuk kutemui hari ini. Sangat tidak kuharapkan.

"Ahjussiiiiiii~ aku memesannya lebih dulu tadi. Jadi ini harusnya milikku. Kan sudah kubilang aku hanya akan pergi buang air sebentar."

"Aigo... aku lupa padamu hahaha..."

"Issshh..."

Aku tergelak oleh suaranya yang terdengar cukup keras ditelingaku, tanpa sadar aku protes mengenai hal itu.

"Hey, suaramu keras sekali. Seperti penjual di pasar saja."

Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat untuk mengatakan itu. Aku bahkan sebelumnya berpikir untuk pergi saja dari tempat itu. Sebelum ia mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, sebelum ia mengenali wajahku.

Tetapi aku terlalu bodoh, dan penuh spontanitas.

"Ya!.. memangnya kenapa kalau suaraku... woh! KAU!"

Anak laki-laki itu berteriak, mengarahkan salah satu jari telunjuknya di depan wajahku. Saat ia melakukan itu, jantungku seperti tertembak. Tiba-tiba saja aku seperti tidak bernafas untuk beberapa detik. Aku syok.

"Kau yang kemarin melempariku bola!" Anak laki-laki itu berteriak dengan keras lagi, membuatku gugup tak tertahan. Shindong Ahjussi tampak kebingungan, tetapi tetap mencoba untuk menjauhkan kami. Sepertinya ia tahu bahwa anak laki-laki dihadapanku ini tengah diselimuti api yang besar, membumbung dari punggungnya ke udara. Bahkan di kedua bola matanya, seperti memperlihatkan kobaran api yang akan sulit untuk dipadamkan.

Aku ketakutan.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Mataku seperti berputar-putar.

Tanggung jawab? Apa yang kulakukan padanya?

"Kau membuat lututku sakit. Kau harus memberiku uang untuk ke rumah sakit."

Salah satu alisku terangkat, kebingungan. Hanya sebuah luka dilutut dan dia meminta padaku untuk bertanggung jawab? Tidakkah itu terdengar bodoh? Bahkan untuk anak kelas 5 SD sepertiku sudah paham bahwa itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

"A-aku pikir itu bukan hal yang terlalu besar. Aku akan memberikanmu uang untuk membeli plester luka. Setelah itu urusan kita selesai," ujarku berusaha untuk terlihat tidak peduli. Aku berjalan melewatinya, melupakan pesanan ttokpokkiku yang sebelumnya membuat perutku berdendang-dendang riang.

Anak laki-laki itu mendecih, lalu mengikutiku dari arah belakang. Aku berusaha menghindar dengan berlari menuju kelasku, tetapi ternyata aku kalah cepat. Ia lebih dulu meraih lenganku dan membuatku berbalik padanya.

"Jangan coba melarikan diri!"

Ini terasa sangat menyebalkan, dan juga memalukan. Beberapa orang memperhatikan kami, termasuk teman-teman sekelasku yang berdiri di depan kelas. Anak laki-laki itu mendorong bahuku cukup kasar dan tatapannya mengancam. Seperti akan menerkam. Aku menelan ludah ketakutan.

"Kau harusnya tidak mengabaikanku.."

Aku tidak membalas ucapannya. Bahkan tidak dengan kata maaf.

Anak laki-laki itu memperhatikan diriku lebih jauh. Menyelidik, seperti mencari titik kelemahanku. Perlahan-lahan aku memundurkan tubuhku, sebaliknya, ia semakin memajukan tubuhnya padaku. Kini ia memandang pada wajahku. Itu membuatku mual.

Ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa kuartikan. Ia terlihat seperti seorang pria baik-baik, tapi caranya tersenyum seolah-olah ia adalah seorang pembulli. Itu sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Sekarang ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu meniup pelan poniku yang hampir menutupi mata. Beberapa orang disekitar yang melihati kami sejak tadi mulai berbisik-bisik. Beberapa berhasil kudengar, salah satunya ialah 'Dia akan memukulnya!'

Dan di sepersekian detik berikutnya, salah satu tangan anak laki-laki itu sudah terangkat mendekati wajahku. Kukira ia akan menamparku, tetapi yang terjadi justru, ia... membelai lembut salah satu pipiku.

"Untung kau perempuan."

Aku diam tak berkutik.

Anak laki-laki itu kemudian pergi dengan santainya, meninggalkanku seorang diri di tengah sekolah. Beberapa temanku berlari menghampiriku, memanggilku terus seperti ingin menyadarkanku. Tapi aku... tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku.. terlalu terkejut.

"Wonwoo-ya! kau tidak apa-apa? Hah? Hah?"

Dan anak laki-laki yang meninggalkanku tadi pun kini dikerumuni oleh teman-temannya. Dia di sana berdiri dengan memasang wajah tidak bersalah.

"Ya! Park Mingyu! Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan hoobae itu?"

Park Mingyu... Namanya Park Mingyu.

 _Sialan! Aku bukan perempuan, dasar idiot!_

(01)

Keluargaku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang tepat diusiaku yang ke 17. Disini aku bersekolah di salah satu sekolah khusus yang muridnya kebanyakan berasal dari luar negeri. Orang Korea adalah minoritas, tetapi setidaknya aku masih memiliki harapan untuk dapat menggunakan bahasa negaraku sendiri untuk bercakap-cakap bersama orang lain selain keluargaku.

Di sekolahku ada banyak klub yang bisa dimasuki. Aku memilih klub voli, karena aku sangat menyukai olahraga itu sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Sebenarnya aku bukanlah seorang pemain yang handal, tetapi aku sangat ingin menjadi salah satunya. Maka dari itu, aku siap untuk berlatih lebih keras. Mengingat pertandingan antar SMA di Jepang benar-benar kompetitif.

"Salam kenal, aku Jeon Wonwoo. Siswa pindahan dari Korea Selatan. Mohon bantuannya."

Para Senpai—atau dalam Bahasa Korea yaitu Sunbae—tak mau kalah. Satu demi satu pun mulai memperkenalkan diri. dimulai dari sudut kanan, yang paling pendek.

"Woozi. Kelas 2. Salam kenal."

Lalu pria berkulit agak kecoklatan. "Akaiwa. Kelas 3. Setter. Semangat, Wonwoo-kun!"

Si empat mata, "Kawafuji. Kelas 3."

Lalu, pemilik mata paling sipit. "Hoshi, kapten tim ini. Kelas 3. Senang menerimamu disini, Wonwoo-kun."

Aku menegakkan tubuhku, lalu berkata dengan lantang. "Hai (Ya)! Terima kasih banyak, senpai!"

Hoshi senpai menerima baik salam hormatku dengan menepuk pelan pundakku.

"Sudah, sudah, Wonwoo-kun. Oh iya, sebenarnya masih ada beberapa anggota lain yang harusnya memperkenalkan diri, tetapi entah kenapa mereka belum datang juga. Nanti akan aku perkenalkan mereka ketika kita memulai latihan. Ok?"

"Siap, Senpai!"

Lagi-lagi Hoshi senpai menepuk pundakku. Perlakuannya sungguh baik, membuatku merasa nyaman padanya.

Detik-demi-detik berlalu. Kami berencana untuk pergi ke gedung olahraga. Tetapi saat Hoshi senpai akan membuka pintu ruang klub, seseorang di balik pintu tiba-tiba saja mendahuluinya. Dia adalah seorang pria yang berpostur tubuh tinggi, ramping, berkulit agak kecoklatan, dan rambutnya.. rambutnya berwarna oranye. Dia seperti seorang berandalan. Namun anehnya, Hoshi senpai memperlakukannya seolah pria itu adalah teman dekatnya.

Maksudku, benar-benar dekat.

"Oi, darimana saja kau, bodoh. Sesi perkenalannya akan berlanjut di gedung olahraga. Mungkin yang lainnya lupa apa yang kuumumkan kemarin. Dasar kalian para kakek-kakek. Cepat ganti bajumu! Latihan segera akan dimulai."

Pria berambut oranye itu memang menyimak Hoshi senpai, tetapi matanya. Kenapa matanya terus saja diarahkan padaku? Apa yang aneh padaku? Apa jangan-jangan ia mau, membulliku? Tidak mungkin, bukan?

"Je-Jeon Wonwoo! Namaku Jeon Wonwoo! Kelas 2. Salam kenal!"

Mata pria itu mengerjap-ngerjap untuk beberapa saat. Matanya yang sebelumnya terlihat begitu tajam, kini malah terlihat semakin mengkhawatirkan. Ia seperti singa. Tidak-tidak! Harimau! Aku tidak tahu perbedaannya, yang jelas, dia menakutkan!

"Kim Mingyu. Kelas 2. Spiker," ujarnya tenang, "Mulai sekarang, kau adalah kekasihku. Jeon Wonwoo."

Eh?

'Apa maksudnya ini?'

 **To Be Continue...**


End file.
